The Hookman
by Lively Leighton
Summary: he only had 3 fingers on his right hand that were curved like a hook.....But what hurt him the most was when hey called him the hookman-’ Chilling horror fan fic with the NJBC eric jenny vanessa and dan......
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story is completely different to anything I have done before, I absolutely love horror films so I thought why not try writing one involving the characters of GG :D The fictional character of the hookman lol… read and it will all make sense…. Set in season two before Blair loses Yale and before the whole miss Carr situation. Also Nate and Blair aren't going out but he isn't with Vanessa either. Nate still thinks he loves Blair but doesn't know and Chair are just Chair lol :D

Summary: Lily and Rufus have gone out of town for a week and have left Serena and Dan to look after Jenny and Eric. It's a Saturday night and Serena decides to invite Blair Nate and Chuck round while Dan invites Vanessa, they decide to watch a horror film….. But when Dan tells them a true story it changes their lives forever…….

* * *

Serena and Blair were in the kitchen making popcorn and pouring some drinks.

'I cant believe your mum said you had to stay at home and look after jenny and Eric while she jetted off to Paris!' Blair exclaimed, pouring some cola into a glass.

' I know but it will give me and Eric some time to bond, we have been drifting apart recently' Serena spoke, with a sad tone to her voice. She loved her brother but had been too busy with worrying about college and going out with Dan to spend time with him.

' Yeah I suppose your right, so what film are we watching tonight' Blair asked, getting popcorn out of the microwave.

' Ummm I don't know Dan choose it, the hookman or something like that' Serena frowned, in her opinion it sounded like a cheesy film name.

' Ohhh sounds very scary' Blair laughed, empty the popcorn into a bowl, while Serena carried the drinks on a tray. They both made their way to the living room to join the others.

Jenny and Eric were sat on the floor with a blanket over them, Dan was sat on the sofa saving a place for Serena, Vanessa was curled up on another sofa with a blanket and a pillow. Nate and Chuck were sat on the three seater and had left a space for Blair in between them.

The girls placed the drinks and the popcorn on the large table in the middle of the room and made their way to their seats. Blair picked up the DVD box with the hookman disc inside. She examined the front cover.

'Looks very scary Humphrey' Blair joked, it freaked her out a bit but she knew it was just some random man with a mask on and loads of artificial make-up.

' Yeah you can mock all you want but its based on a true story' Dan noted 'Look at the back of the cover'

Blair turned it around and saw the phrase 'Based on a true story' She read out loud.

'Yeah but they just put that to make you scared Blair' Nate spoke, he hated to see Blair scared.

'No its an actual story my mum told me about it when I was like 16' Dan spoke, the seriousness was all over his face.

' Tell us Dan, I love it when you tell stories' Serena said in a child like voice. She was now snuggled up to Dan on the sofa, looking up at him with eager eyes.

Everyone was now staring at Dan, for some reason Blair had inched herself closer to Chuck. In her eyes he was her comfort blanket and no-one not even Nate made her feel as safe as Chuck did. Chuck had noticed her move closer and smirked to himself. He gently put his arm around her and for once Blair didn't pull away but moved closer.

' Well… I don't want to scare you' Dan started.

' Just go on Humphrey' Chuck spoke, he liked to see Dan try and make stories sound good but usually he was rubbish at telling them.

'Ssshh' Blair spoke, snuggling more into Chuck's chest. Nate noticed this and decided to go and share the other sofa with Vanessa, even though they had broken up he knew she still liked him and he could tell Blair loved Chuck so Vanessa was his last option.

'It happen in 2005, in a small town just outside New York. There was this teenager who had always been troubled at school, when he was 4 he had an accident where his thumb and little finger got chopped off, as a result he only had 3 fingers on his right hand that were curved like a hook, when he started going to high school everyone picked on him and did some terrible things. Some filmed him while he was eating others would throw fruit and other things at him. But what hurt him the most was when hey called him the hookman-'

Serena burst out laughing which interrupted Dan, everyone else glared at her.' What? Its probably just a urban myth or something that your mum told you to scare you'

'Its true' Vanessa spoke.' I knew someone who was part of the murders, Tabby Jameson , she was killed by the hookman'

Everyone started at her shocked, especially Dan as Vanessa had never mentioned this to him before.

'What? , I don't like talking about it Dan just continue' Tears started to well in Vanessa's eyes. Nate hugged her and she snuggled into him.

' Aren't they broken up?' Chuck whispered to Blair, who was still snuggled into him.

'Yes I think but she's upset Chuck just lets listen to Dan' Blair answered, she was really interested in the story Dan was telling.

'Vanessa are you sure you want me to continue?' Dan asked as Vanessa nodded her head and spoke softly ' I only met her at camp, but we got close'

'So they called him the hookman' Dan Continued.' When he was 18 ,our age, the people who bullied him had got his dog and cut out its insides and put them in a brown bag which they left outside his house. His parents never cared for him, they always called him a freak and paid more attention to his sister and brother. When he found his dog dead and then the paper bag with its insides in he had had enough and decided to kill himself. He hung himself in the school hall, before he had committed suicide he had put a note through all of the bullies lockers saying one day he would get revenge . A year later when the summer fair was at town and all of the people from school were there he killed them one by one, not one of them escaped and to this day he vows that on the week beginning the 20th December he will kill another group of teenagers until he is at peace, You know if you say his name three times while looking at a mirror it means he will kill you, that very instant, and your friends that very week. Now lets watch the movie'

Everyone stared at Dan shocked. No-one could speak a word even Chuck was speechless. Jenny and Eric were huddled up on the floor practically shaking.

' Humphrey you expect us to watch the film, after what you have just told us' Blair declared, still holding onto Chuck as if he was her comfort blanket.

' Oh come on Blair, it was ages ago and no-one else has gone missing after the murders and its 2009 now that's 3 years ago' Dan pointed out.

' Yeah but Dan what if he comes back every three years' Serena asked, she was actually really scared.

' Come on do you want me to prove that the hookman isn't real' Dan asked, he knew the answer would be yes. They all nodded, apart from Chuck who was busy eating some popcorn. Dan walked over to the mirror.

'Hookman' he started. 'Hookman'

'Dan don't what if he gets you!' Serena sounded really scared, chuck just laughed at her.

'Hookman' Dan finished. '' he screamed in fake pain pretending to fall to the ground and die, he quickly got up laughing.

' See nothing happened so can we just watch the movie like normal teens do' He put the DVD in the player and went and snuggled next to Serena.

* * *

It was 1:00am in the morning and everyone had decided to sleep downstairs, Serena decided she was thirsty and quietly climbed off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to get some water. She filled the glass and walked over to the window, she liked looking at new York at night with the bright lights and the tree in central park, but something caught her eye. No it was a someone, staring up at the apartment. Serena squinted her eyes to look closely she could see the man had a hook like object in their hands. He was staring directly at her Serena didn't know what to do she just stood there staring right back at him, she went to flick the light switch on when suddenly……………….

* * *

Thought I would leave it on a cliff-hanger for you guys :D no need to thank me!

So hopefully I will update everyday with something weird happening to each character but is it a practical joke or real???

Ideas for the next chapters??? Should I kill any of the characters off or make any disappear???

Please review :D

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy thanks soooooo much for the reviews :D they really encourage me to continue writing!

I am definitely taking some into consideration:

I probablely will add some Nate and Jenny, I didn't add it last chapter cos I thought it would be weird Nate cuddling jenny in front of Dan. After the whole Dan has a go at Nate for going out with Jenny in season 2

I may make a certain person die……….

I may make Blair disappear because it would be good to see how chuck would cope without her and to see him try and find her

Now lets continue with the chapter……..

* * *

Previously: He was staring directly at her Serena didn't't know what to do she just stood there staring right back at him, she went to flick the light switch on when suddenly……………….

She saw the T.V. flick on then off then on again, it was weird because there was no sound coming from it, She immediately stopping look outside and ran into the room to see what the hell was going on but no-one was awake…..

She practically jumped onto Dan, to wake him up.

'Dan' Serena shook him, God he was such a heavy sleeper. 'Daniel Humphrey if you do not wake up now we are going to the escapades for summer break.' Serena knew how much Dan hated the escapades, he even got scared just at hearing the name.

'What!' He mumbled with an annoyed tone in his voice, if there was one thing Dan didn't like apart from the escapades it was being woken up.

' Did you just turn the T.V. on' Serena asked pointing to the screen, suddenly it was switched back off again.

Dan sat up and looked at the blank screen. Then he looked back at Serena, with a look of confusion and he was smirking.

'Dan why on earth are you smirking seriously?' Serena got off the sofa and dragged Dan into the kitchen.' See look out of the window you see a man staring right into the kitchen'

Dan looked out but all he could see was a few drunks walking back to their apartment, Dan shook his head.

'Someone is scared' He chanted. 'Someone is scared'

'Dan shut up I am not scared I just thought I saw someone' Serena ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

' Look honey, maybe it was just a random person who was drunk and I bet you anything it was probably someone like chuck or even Blair who was turning the T.V. on and off again' He went forward and hugged her, he hated to see Serena scared.

' Yeah your probably right' She smiled Back.

''

They heard someone scream and it sounded like Chuck, Serena and Dan quickly entered the living room to find Chuck sat up searching the sofa.

'Where's Blair?' He asked Dan and Serena, with pure worry on his face.

'Relax she's probably just gone to the kitchen for something to eat' Jenny suggested.

'She cant of we have just come from there' Dan answered, he had never seen Chuck so freaked out in his life.

'Relax Bass' Blair spoke, walking down the stairs.' I only went to the toilet'

'Yeah but you were gone for like 15 minutes' Chuck spoke, he wondered what she was doing up there, he didn't hear the tap running. Thank god he thought.

'Well I was having a pee if you must know when I looked out of the window and saw this weird looking man just staring back at me, then I turned to wash my hands and looked back and then he was gone' Blair looked calm and not freaked out at all.

'You're kidding B!' Serena spoke, the terror all over her face.' I saw the same one outside the kitchen window'

' Okay guys call me stupid to ask but maybe Dan's little rhyme thing came true' Nate spoke, everyone turned around to look at Nate and then turned to look at Dan.

'What?' Dan said going bright red.

'Oh My God' Serena shouted, she hit Dan' You have cursed us now we are all going to die you stupid stupid man' She was now thumping him while tears rolled down her cheek.

'S! Calm down' Blair said dragging her off of Dan and sitting her down.' Its an urban legend its not true, its probablely us just seeing things and being silly' Blair comforted her, she knew how freaked out Serena could get.

'Look My rhyme thing couldn't of come true because I didn't finish it' Dan shouted, he was angry because he had just been attacked by Serena and she knew how to punch.

'See sis its all just in your mind' Chuck finished with a smirk.

'Why what didn't you do?' Eric asked he was always intrigued at urban legends and ghost stories.

'ERIC' Serena shouted. 'we don't want to know and maybe Dan doesn't want to tell you'

'No Serena its fine, you finish the rhyme by two other people saying it within 24 hours of you saying it' Dan finished he looked around the room.

Serena went as white as a ghost and so did Blair 'Oh God' They both said

Everyone looked at them.

* * *

Earlier that night…………

'Hey guys can we put the film on pause I need a pee, B come with me I don't want to go on my own' Serena spoke she was still scared after what Dan had told them and the film was pretty realistic too.

'Okay if I must' Blair laughed, she went to get up from the sofa when Chuck dragged her back down.

'Be careful Waldorf, you know what happened on the film' Chuck smirked, as he tickled her.

'Bass' Blair giggled, as she struggled to get out of his grip.' Its just a film and I know you would protect me' She gently kissed him on the cheek. 'Come on S!'

The two girls made their way upstairs, Serena dragged Blair into the bathroom with her.

'B! Are you scared?' Serena asked, she paced the bathroom.

'No!' Blair lied, she was scared but not when Chuck was protecting her.

'Me neither' Serena lied, Blair knew Serena must have been scared to ask her that question. She grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her to the mirror.

'Blair what are you doing?' She looked concerned, she saw her refection in the mirror and she had never seen herself look as scared in her life.

'We are both going to say those 3 words like we did when we were scared about bloody Mary' Blair laughed at the last bit, it took her and Serena 4 months until they would say her name in front of a mirror

'What if it comes true' Serena asked, her blue eyes flashed with worry.

'Number one it wont because Dan has already said it and Number two if it does then we both die together' Blair tried to speak seriously at the last point but couldn't help but laugh.

'Okay, we can do this' Serena spoke, which surprised Blair as she thought she may of needed more convincing.

Blair looked at Serena 'Ready?' She asked , Serena nodded.

'Hookman'

'Hookman'

'Hookman'

They both paused and looked into the mirror for at least 1 minute and nothing happened. Blair smiled to herself, she was right yet again. Both girls then hugged each other and Serena wasn't scared at all anymore.

'Thanks B!' She smiled.' I didn't even need a pee I just wanted to talk and get out of there it was scary!'

Blair laughed.' Talk about what?' she brushed her hair, while looking in the mirror and then applied some of Serena's lip-gloss that she always left on the counter in the bathroom. It wasn't red but it would do.

'You and Chuck, its like you're a real couple tonight. Snuggling up on the sofa, you kissed him on the cheek. You seem so safe with him B' Serena exclaimed, she knew Blair was smiling.

'Yeah I know but I don't want to mention anything to him tonight I just like it the way we are even if its just for one night' Blair smiled, it was true she loved being with Chuck. He made her feel happy and safe.

'I never thought I would see you choose Chuck over Nate' Serena smiled, linking her arm with Blair's.

Blair laughed,'Yeah well I never thought you would choose Dan Humphrey over a hot artist'

'True True' Serena played along, the girls walked down the stairs and back to the others.

* * *

'YOU TWO SAID IT' Vanessa practically screamed. Before she launched herself at Blair, the two started having a full on cat fight in the middle of the living room.

'Waldorf calm down' Chuck exclaimed, throwing Vanessa off of her and helping Blair to her feet.

'Bass, she launched herself at me the stupid troll' Blair spoke, venom dripping from her voice which was directed at Vanessa.

Chuck smirked, he loved to see Blair get angry, god why couldn't he just tell her he loved her?

'Vanessa it was my fault not Blair's I was scared so I asked her to do the rhyme with me to prove it wasn't true' Serena put her head in her hands.

'Great so we are all going to die' Vanessa spoke' that's it I am so out of here'

'VANESSA' Nate shouted as he ran after her.

'What Nate?, you stay with them. And the girl that you love' Vanessa voice dripped with venom as she got her coat and made her way to the door.

'But I don't love Blair, she loves Chuck' Nate lied about not loving Blair but the second part was true.

'I aren't talking about Blair' Vanessa spoke, staring briefly at Jenny and then walking out of the door.

Nate looked back at Jenny, who was talking to Eric about the whole curse thing. Then it suddenly hit Nate maybe it wasn't Blair he loved but Jenny all along. She never got his letter because of Vanessa and what she did to Vanessa at the ball was wrong but he had tried to fight his feelings for her because he was scared it would hurt Vanessa but now she knew all he had to do was talk to Dan about it and more importantly Jenny.

He walked back to the group who were now arguing.

'YOU KNOW WHAT I AM JUST GOING TO GO HOME' Blair shouted as she got up, Chuck quickly followed her.

'If you go then I am coming with you' Chuck declared he grabbed Blair's coat and got his own too.

'B!' Serena ran after her.' Dan didn't mean it'

'No its fine, see you on Monday at school S!' Blair spoke, as she pressed the elevator button.

'If we survive that long!' Dan shouted at Blair.

Blair shot him a look even though he couldn't see her and got into the elevator, of course with chuck.

Serena turned back to Dan.

'Well done, you told us the rhyme wasn't true and your stupid story this is all your fault Blair is scared and Vanessa………… god knows where she is' Serena shouted as she stormed up the stairs.

'SERENA!' Dan shouted, but she just ignored him. Dan knew to leave her alone.

'So…. Want to watch another horror movie' Eric said, he didn't mean to sound horrible but he wanted to enjoy the week that his mum wasn't here not worry about a stupid myth.

Jenny stared at him tutted and then got up and walked off Nate quickly followed her.

'Yeah lets do that Eric' Dan said getting up to look for another film to watch.

* * *

But none of them knew that someone or something had been watching them all night…….

* * *

So what do you all think???

The next chapter will be set at school where some weird things will be happening, please review guys and do you have any ideas for other chapters???

Also what do you think about chair in this chapter????

Review please???? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews they really encourage me to write more chapters**

**I would like to apologize in advance as you all know Christmas is on Friday woooooo **

**And due to the run up to Christmas I am quite busy …. I will try to update everyday but it will be quite hard to write a whole chapter and upload on the same day. Especially on Christmas day lol**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**Blair sat on the met steps watching the world go by.. Obviously she was sat with Isabel , Hazel, Nelly but for some reason Penelope was now where to be seen.**

'**So you have no idea where she is?' Blair asked her friends, or should I say minions, while eating some yoghurt.**

'**No, she was fine on Saturday' Hazel responded, she was quite worried about Penelope just disappearing.**

'**Yeah apart from Saturday night' Isabel pointed out.**

'**Ohh yeah' Hazel remember. Blair looked at her wanting her to continue. 'Well we went shopping like all day then we got back to hers at 5pm and we were suppose to stay all night but she got this phone call at 8:30pm and then she said we had to go immediately and nearly hit the door in our faces'**

**Blair looked over to Isabel , who nodded to confirm that Hazel was telling the truth. They all knew how Hazel could be dramatic.**

'**Hmmm weird' Blair added, she looked at her watch. Serena promised to meet her at the met steps at 8:15 and now it was 8:30, although Serena was nearly always late Blair couldn't help but worry especially after what happened on Saturday night.**

**The girls sat in an awkward silence, this always happened until Serena decided to show up and start a conversation. Thankfully Blair could see her blonde haired friend walking up the met steps but instead of smiling Serena looked worried.**

'**Hey S!' Blair smiled, but Serena didn't smile back.**

'**B we need to talk' Serena spoke. She dragged Blair away from the girls.**

'**If you're wondering if anything happened between me and Chuck on Saturday night….. I never kiss and tell' Blair joked trying to lighten Serena's mood.**

' **No Blair its not about you for once in your life' Serena snapped.**

'**God sorry someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning' Blair snapped back. **

' **You wanna know what's wrong Vanessa is missing' Serena shouted the first bit but whispered the last few words.**

**Blair just stared at Serena, normally she would say she was glad that the troll had disappeared but she could see the worry in Serena's eyes. Yes Blair hated Vanessa but she wouldn't want her to go missing, maybe travel somewhere far away but still not missing.**

'**And all Sunday I have been seeing the same figure everywhere I go' Serena continued, tears pricking in her eyes.**

'**Me too' Blair admitted normally she would of lied and convinced herself she hadn't but the truth was she had.' And Penelope is missing' she added**

'**What?' Serena looked stunned, she knew how punctual Penelope was.**

'**Blair you need to find out what she was doing on Saturday' Serena pleaded, she was really scaring Blair now.**

'**She was shopping with Nelly, Hazel and Isabel then they went back to Penelope's for 2 hours until she got a phone call and told them to leave' Blair answered. **

**Serena's phone rang, it was Dan. **

'**Blair I have to go, find out what they were doing for those two hours' Serena spoke before practically running down the met steps.**

**Blair just stared at her, what the hell was going on?**

* * *

**Blair made her way to her locker , it was lunch time and she needed to find out what happened to Penelope. She opened her locker to put her English folder in and to check her make-up, when a note fell out of it.**

'**You wanna know what happened to Vanessa, you will find out sooner or later I promise' Blair read the note out loud. She had to read it a few times before it sunk in…**

'**Waldorf, don't tell me dear Nathaniel left you a love note' Chuck smirked, but as he got closer to Blair he could see the worry in her eyes. He had never seen her look so scared in her life.**

'**Read it' Blair shakily passed him the note, she was as pale as a ghost.**

**Chuck read the note, he was worried about Vanessa but his main priority was Blair.**

'**I am next Chuck' She said barely able to breathe.**

'**No your not, you're staying at my suite for the next week. While your mum is away at Paris' Chuck declared.**

'**Chuck I cant' Blair spoke, she applied her red lip-gloss.**

'**Yes you can please Blair I don't ever want to lose you' Chuck had now gone pale, the thought of losing Blair was too much.**

'**Why Chuck? What are we?' Blair asked, they both knew exactly where this conversation was going.**

'**Blair…' Chuck was finally ready to say those three words. 'I-' he was cut off by Serena running up to them.**

'**You two don't go home tonight, we are all staying over at mine we need to figure this mess out' Serena still looked worried.**

'**Sis you need to calm down' Chuck spoke, he was worried about Serena but angry that she had just interrupted Blair and his conversation.**

'**No just listen for once both of you, Blair you need to find out what Penelope was doing before she disappeared and Chuck find Nate and tell him to be at mine for 6pm tonight' Serena shouted over her shoulder as she walked off.**

'**Someone's been watching too many horror films' Chuck smirked, he could see in Blair's eyes that she wanted him to carry on and say those words but it wasn't the right time.**

'**Yeah' She attempted a fake laugh. 'See you tonight Bass' Blair called as she walked off.**

'**Unfortunately Waldorf' Chuck laughed, little did he know that Blair wasn't laughing back she was going the opposite.**

* * *

**Serena, Dan, Jenny, Nate and Eric were sat in the Van Der Woodsen home, the time was 6:05pm. And there was still no sign of Chuck and Blair.**

'**Where on earth are they?' Serena thought out loud, she knew Blair always was on time.**

'**You know Chuck and Blair, all they need is a limo to make them at least 30 minutes late' Dan laughed.**

**Everyone stared Blankley back at him.**

'**You know Humphrey its actually only 20 minutes late if we use the limo' Chuck smirked as he came out of the elevator.**

**Blair playfully slapped him on the arm.' Shut up' She laughed.**

'**Blair' Serena jumped up and hugged her friend.' Did you find out where Penelope is?'**

'**Yeah don't worry she texted Hazel, her dad wanted them to go to Germany for Christmas or something' Blair answered back putting her cases on the floor.**

'**But no-body has heard from Vanessa?' Nate asked, he was worried, even though her loved Jenny. He still cared for Vanessa**

'**Don't worry Nate' Jenny spoke, as she got up to hug him. She could smell his cologne it made her feel safe like she didn't have a worry in the world. She wished he could just hold her forever, but she knew he didn't feel the same way about her as he used to. She was just little J to him.**

'**We need to find out what or who is doing this' Eric declared, he wasn't worried but hated to see his sister look so scared.**

'**Well, At first I thought it was a who but now I think it's a thing' Blair declared, she was sat on the sofa next to Chuck who was staring intensely at her.**

'**No way Waldorf, its an who not an it, urban legends are made for films not for reality' Chuck spoke, he rested his hand on Blair's leg.**

'**Yeah but who on earth would know exactly what film we are watching, the time and when I would look out of the window and who turned the T.V. on and off' Serena questioned Chuck.**

'**Serena, The T.V. thing was to do with the power cut our apartment had we asked the front desk about that' Eric reminded her.**

'**Gossip Girl' Blair randomly said.**

**Everyone stared at her, as if she was some crazy woman.**

'**She knew we were having a film night, she posted something about Humphrey getting the film we watched' Blair was looking on her phone for the Gossip Girl blast.**

'**See, Spotted: Lonely Boy looking for a film to watch, Hmm what kind of film romantic we know how S loves them or maybe a comedy to lighten him up a bit, he never smiles. Will keep you posted on lonely boys quest to find the perfect film XOXO' Blair read to the group.**

'**Yeah but she didn't know the exact film' Dan pointed out.**

'**Humphrey if someone saw you looking for a film then obviously they would of stayed to see which one you picked, maybe gossip girl thought it was a rubbish choice herself and didn't bother posting it' Chuck smirked.**

**Dan just stared back at him, he had no comeback for that.**

_**Beep Beep **_

**Blairs phone went off, she opened it to find a message from Gossip Girl…**

'_**Boohoo, we can hear your sobs already S look which bitch has suddenly decided to come back to town. Why on earth is she back? We thought the NJBC knew how to keep the vermin away. Will definitely keep you posted on this XOXO. ' Blair read out.**_

'_**What the hell?' Nate asked.**_

'_**Bit of a coincidence don't you think?' Blair asked. **_

'_**Wait you think whoregina is behind this?' Chuck looked at Blair with a smirk on his face.**_

'_**Maybe…. Serena you need to meet up with her and ask her' Nate declared.**_

'_**No she hates me but I know a certain someone who she has a crush on' Serena looked at Dan and when everyone else got the hint they looked directly at him too.**_

'_**What? No way' Dan declared**_

'_**Yes you will' Blair spoke, with an evil smirk on her face.**_

_

* * *

_

_**So what do you guys think I don't really like this chapter but I had to post it just for the chair scene lol**_

_**I dunno if to make it an actual killer or to make someone be behind it all what do you guys think?????**_

_**Reviews guys :D xoxo**_


End file.
